


The Dark Side of Neverland

by Cupcakeismyname



Category: Peter Pan & Related Fandoms, Peter Pan - J. M. Barrie, Peter and Wendy - J. M. Barrie
Genre: Dark Wendy Darling/Peter Pan, Gen, Neverland (Peter Pan)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-24 18:36:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4930723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cupcakeismyname/pseuds/Cupcakeismyname
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wendy was a quiet and shy antisocial girl, all she really knew were her best friends and her brothers. Now she's being forced to a separate room and high school. Things are just too crazy for her now. </p>
<p>The lost boys are dangerous, they're known for their tricks and delinquent antics. They're bad news and everyone knows this, everyone but Wendy that is. She does something to the boys, she makes then nicer, kinder, more civilized. </p>
<p>What happens when her best friends and the lost boys clash not only in who gets to be Wendy's friends but in their native and foreign homes. Things get messy for both sides and Wendy gets to see how dark Neverland and its residents truly can be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, im new to this but maybe someone will recognize the username. This is the same as my wattpad that is my Neverland story on there as well as well as on Fanfiction under Abcde1Dominic1 it's me I swear. Same story just on three different sites. Anyway thank you for reading and hopefully you enjoy this story.

She could feel her heart speed up with every step she took. Tara said it would be ok, right? Her head went further down in an attempt to hide. Starting high school wouldn't be that bad she guessed. Her doubt came roaring back with questions. What if I don't make friends? Or i start my period today and make a mess? Oh no. Her heart lurched at the dangerous thought. Before she could properly take in her surroundings she slammed into a hard figure. Her binder tumbled out of her hands and smacked into the found with a startling bang. Her head snapped up to see who or what she had crashed into.

Who, it was definitely a who. He stood tall and gazed down at the small girl. She was curvy with brown curls and her face flushed red. He smirked. He always loved scaring the new freshman. Her hands flew to her mouth in a combinations of fear and shock. Tara had warned her not to mess with he infamous danger child (or so the rumors said.) Peter. Tara had showed her plenty of photos, and he wasn't bad looking well when he was smiling. 

"I'm so sorry. I, I didn't see you." She could only squeak out an apology as her heart sped up and her breathing became ragged. 

"Peter, I think you terrified her. She's pale and shaking." He smirked at the twin who looked at the small girl.

"She's cute. Can we keep her?" Logan chimed in after his brothers concern. She squeaked in fear half hearing what they spoke about and the other half choking her windpipe in terror. 

"Shut it will you? We've nearly scared her to death." Tootles nose turned up as if deeming her unworthy of their time. Curly was the first to actually attempt to help the poor girl. He went behind her and went to massage her shoulders. He'd seen a few of his friends go through something like this. While he didn't know exactly how to help he tried his best. 

"Close your eyes and try to breathe slowly, ok?" She didn't know how she managed it but she nodded at the tall curly haired boys instructions. 

"Good now can you tell me your name?" Peter watched as Curly helped the poor thing. It wasn't like him to feel bad scaring a little girl but watching how helpless she was in this moment made him feel a little bad. 

"Wendy." She gasped out her name breaking Peter from his thoughts. He bent down to pick up her binder and small bag she had attached to her arm. He had watched Curly slow her erratic breathing and get her shaking to go down considerably. 

"These yours?" She looked in his hands for her things and nodded. He smiled at her again and she thanked him. 

"Now off you go little butterfly!" Logan called out giving her shoulders a gentle shove to get her on her way. She stumbled not ready for the sudden force of his helpful shove. She slammed into another kid knocking his can out of his hands and across them both. 

"Oh crap." She whispered. Today just sucked and it was only 8. 

"Watch it fucking nerd. You spilt my drink across my new shirt. You're so dead freshmeat." She could see his nostrils flail in pure anger, her heart rate spiked again. 

"You don't touch a woman. It was an accident." She felt one of the boys she had previously crashed into put a hand on her shoulder. He maneuvered her out of the way and behind him. He was the tall one she ran into. He had dark brown reddish hair poking out the bottom of his beanie. He was incredibly tall compared to her 5' frame. 

"You protecting a newbie Peter? She needs to learn a lesson for her actions." 

"It was an accident and if you touch her, I'll make you regret it Hamelton." The boy huffed at Peter and left. Curly took her shoulders and spun her around to face him. 

"Did he have to have a bright green soda?" He took her still wet binder and wiped his sleeve across it before shooting her a smile. He had a dimple in his left cheek that combined with his wild curly hair made her feel a smidge better. Curly was the friendly one, well besides the twins. 

"Here, take my jacket." Landon removed the blue jacket that matched his bothers and handed it to Wendy. The green liquid was leaving a nasty color on her pale blue shirt. She gratefully took the jacket and placed it on her shoulders. 

"Thank you." He smiled at her brightly before turning her around and making sure the area was clear before sending her on her way. She was grateful he hadn't shoved her this time. She trudged carefully to her Homeroom class. Tara had showed her around the school last year in hopes to make it easier. Too bad Tara wouldn't be here this week. Tara was her neighbor, were they friends? Not exactly, more like acquaintances. Lily and Jax were suppose to start next week as well and she couldn't wait. That sibling paid were her best friends. She sighed and entered the classroom avoiding eye contact with everyone, including the teacher. She took a random seat in the middle avoiding everyone. 

"Hello class, I'm going to be the sub for the next few days. The replacement English teacher is currently unavailable." Tara had told her about this. The English teacher retired leaving a hole in their roster for classes. 

"I just wanted to warn you all, welcome to homeroom though." The cold breeze of the classroom chilled her bones and the soaked shirt not helping. Only 7 more hours and school was out for the day. She sighed in defeat.


	2. Chapter 2

Peter walked into homeroom with the boys following. They found Tink sitting with her black boot resting on the the semi clean lab table. Her blonde hair cascading down her shoulder. 

"Anyone care to explain why I'm hearing rumors about you guys?" She popped her pink bubble gum in her small mouth. Peter rolled his eyes. She was being melodramatic again. Tink hated school and hated it more when people spoke about her, or her boys. 

"What rumors Tink?" Logan asked sitting next to her waiting for her response. Landon smirked and stood behind her. He yanked the back of her chair towards him effectively removing her feet from the desk.

"Loser." She shot out as he jumped on the table taking her spot.

"The rumors of you guys saving a freshman from her inevitable death." 

"Oh, those aren't rumors Tink. Peter scared the crap out of her and she freaked. Curly had to help her before my nimrod brother pushed her into the crowd." Landon retold the story of their rescue only to endanger her. 

"Boys, it's the first fucking day of school." She slammed her palms on the desk besides Landon's legs. 

"Calm down, besides we may have found a new friend." She clenched her teeth at the boys 'new friend'. There can't be a new friend she thought. She was the only girl in their life. It was safe and better that way after all. 

"Class, good morning and welcome back to school." Peter sat in his chair and beckoned for Tink to join him. She was his best friend and even if the mention of a new girl ticked her off her would try to keep her head up. 

By the time lunch rolled around Peter had grown agitated by Tink's obsessive hatred for the poor girl they had terrified. He's seen her walk in. Her form curled in on herself with one of the twins blue jacket covering her small frame. She avoided eye contact with everyone. Sitting by herself at a small table she slowly unwrapped a sandwich. It would have been nice if Lily and Jax were here but she had another week before that.

She removed the blue bow from her hair, it was her favorite. Often times it was her lucky blue bow. She got to meet one of her favorite bands wearing it. She even passed her summer camp theatre auditions with this bow. However she wasn't feeling so lucky today. The blue silk ribbon weighed heavily in her hands as if mocking her. She sighed and let it fall to the table next to her sandwich. She jumped when she heard the loud bang of a tray hitting the table. The girl stood glaring at her, her blonde hair framing her small face, she didn't look tall, she couldn't have been taller than Wendy actually. The girl shot her a sickly sweet smile and sat down. 

"Let's get a few things straight freshman. Those boys you ran into this morning want nothing to do with you. They just pity you. Don't talk to them, don't look at them and certainly don't think of them. Got it, freshmeat?" Her breathing became shallow making it hard to speak. Her hands shook and she instinctively grabbed for her bow as a comfort. Not that it did much. She nodded and held her shaking hands and bow to her chest. 

Peter couldn't hear what had gone down but he knew it was bad. The girl was shaking uncontrollably again with her hands clutching something to her chest. He sighed before jumping up to help the girl and make Tink behave. 

"Alright enough girl talk for now Tink. Leave her alone." Tink shot her and Peter a dirty look. She stood with her head high and soaked off towards the boys. 

"Forget Tink she doesn't like new people. You ok from earlier?" Wendy froze. She'd never heard him talk so much. She had to admit his voice was nice. All she could do was nod at his questions. He didn't know what to say and the terrified look she was giving him said she didn't know what to say either. He nodded to himself and went to head off. 

"I'll uhm, I'll return the jacket clean." She squealed out before he could truly leaver her at the table. He turned and smiled at her.

"I don't think Landon will mind much." She nodded and watched him walk away. 

"Common Peter, don't scare her away. She looks timid as it is. One look and she's dear in headlights." Logan looked at the girl as she fixed her bow back in her head. He laughed as she frowned and took it out again and placed it on the table. 

"She's odd. I like her." Curly laughed at Logan and Landon chimed in with agreement.

"I don't like her. We don't need to let out secret out with a busybody like her." Tink sat back and pouted with a flourish of crazy hand motions to express her discontent.

"Tink, you're the only one who doesn't like her. What had she done? She couldn't hurt a fly." Tinks face grew red with anger. She shoved the chair backwards letting it land with a loud bang silencing a large portion of the cafeteria. The small girl stormed out of the room stomping loudly past Wendy. 

She knew it had to do with her. Why? She had no clue she honestly didn't know what she had done. This day couldn't end any quicker. She sighed and gathered her things. She attempted to fix her boy but stopped when she felt it fall. 

"Let me help." She froze hearing a familiar voice from the group of boys that terrified her but was nice to her. A hand went and fixed the bow in her hair. 

"There, all fixed." She saw one of the twin boys stand in front of her.

"Uhm, thank you. I'll return your, uh brother's jacket clean." She couldn't look him in the eye. He laughed and at in the seat beside her. 

"Don't worry. He doesn't mind, that thing gets dirtier than I don't know what. You're lucky you got it freshly cleaned." He smirked at her reaction.

"I'll Uh clean it again." She whispered hugging the jacket closer to her subconsciously. It gave her slight comfort even if it wasn't hers.

"Don't worry doll, he'll live." She nodded at his comment and jumped when the bell signaled an end to lunch. She quickly gathered her things without so much as a goodbye to the boy.

She had managed to drag herself through every class with little incident and headed home. She needed to pick her brothers up soon. Her house wasn't far from the school, if she didn't dally she had 15 minutes till she needed to pick up her oldest of two younger siblings. John thought he knew it all. He often corrected Wendy and Michael in their grammar. Her father was out on another business trip, her mother stayed behind for their first day of school but she was no where to be seen in the house. 

She threw her bag on the floor by the stairs and headed back out to go wait for her brother. She grabbed the book by the door and left the door open for when she came back. It was a short walk to the little playground the bus would drop him off at. 

Peter shoved Tootles shoulder almost knocking the 5'8 boy down. 

"You're ridiculous Peter. You usually laugh at terrified little newbies. What happened this morning?" Tootles was usually a quite character. He claimed he didn't have much to say but he was a loyal friend and knew how to help. 

"I don't know I felt bad. She looked so helpless. Curly had to help her for crap sake." Tootles nodded as if in thought. 

"Besides she didn't seem that bad." Tootles laughed. The last time Peter said those words they ended up with Tink. He plopped down on the couch and looked up at a confused Peter. 

"Don't think too much Peter, don't want you breaking." Tink sneered at him as she headed up the stairs. 

"You're one to talk blonde brat." He spat back at her. He loved Tink but she was being irrational. He glared at the spot she had just been and fell back on the couch next to Tootles. 

"That escalated quickly, and all because of a girl." He laughed as Peter swung at him. 

"You aren't funny, now go keep the twins from destroying the basement." Tootles gave him a mock salute and left up go find the two mischief makers. Peter didn't know why he went to help her, or at least not terrify her more. She was so small, taller than Tink but still so small. Her hair hid her face despite the bow holding back hair. He shook his head and got up to go find Curly. 

Wendy waited as the bus rolled around the corner and came to a screeching halt by her. She smiled as her brother came bounding down the steps and towards her. 

"How was your day squirt?" She ruffled his hair as he walked beside her. 

"It was good. My teacher seems nice, do you like your teacher?" She laughed, one of her teachers did terrify her but there was one or two who were nice. 

"Yes, yes I do." He smiled up at her. He knew his sister was never good with people but he loved her. He often spoke to people for her when her anxiety flared up. She was nice and pretty but not good with people. 

"Is Michael home yet? I wanna show him a new game!" She smiled and reopened the front door her mother must have closed. 

"Not yet we have to pick him up soon." Her nodded and took off inside the small house. It's pale egg colored walls contrasted smoothly with the dark furniture. 

"Wendy did you leave the door open? I closed it to keep bugs out." Her mother stood tall with a soft smile and bright eyes. 

"Yes mother, I'm sorry." She quickly hugged her mother and ran after her brother heading up the steel set of carpeted stairs. She turned the corner into her old room. Her father thought that she had gotten to old to sleep on the same room as her brothers. She protested greatly but had to let it go. 

"Wendy did you make any friends today?" She watched her brother move  around the room trying to find one of his toys. 

"Why do you ask kiddo?" She sat on the floor moving her gaze from him to her fingers that twitched against her shoes. 

"Just curious. I miss Jax and Lily is all." She laughed at him.

"They'll bd back soon squirt I promise." Her friends loved her brothers and they in turn loved her friends. 

"Wendy, John. Michael is home!" John came running down the stairs followed by Wendy.   

"Alright kids, dinner is in the fridge but I have to head out to catch your father. I love you all." She each gave them a kids and left out the door handing Wendy a paper with detailed instructions on them. 

"Alright boys. Time for homework."


End file.
